Neverland Theater
by Ernest P.R. Worrell
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys have been cast in the classic play of Peter Pan. Note: The Boys are Back in Town never happens. These are the original Rowdyruff Boys (at least in terms of physical appearance)


Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls and all related characters, and the Peter Pan play, are the copyrights of their respective owners.

**Neverland Theater**

The audience waited patiently for the opening act, dim lights providing the only illumination. They are quite eager for the show to start, considering that their favorite female superheroes and particularly familiar male defenders of their city... they are all part of a play based on an old favorite: Peter Pan.

The curtain rolls and reveals the main players.

Boomer has been cast in the title role of Peter. He looks to the audience, smiles, and humbly bows.

Bubbles plays Wendy, the second most important character. Giggling quietly, she also politely bows.

Buttercup is Captain Hook. Grinning mischievously, she simply waves to the crowd in acknowledgement.

Butch is Rufio, or at least a version of the character, if the bandana with a feather attached to it is any indication. Smirking, he merely waves to the crowd.

Blossom plays the part of Tinker Bell. You can't tell unless you're closer to the stage, but Blossom is quite miffed about the role she has been given. However, she's a good sport all the same, and she politely bows to the crowd.

Brick wears a crocodile costume, so it goes without saying what role he plays. He is no happier about the part he received than Blossom, although his feelings are more obvious, given the frown plastered on his face. Despite his misgivings, he waves to the crowd.

Among the audience, the girls' guardian, Professor Utonium, and the boy's own caretaker, Ms. Plutonia, are happy that their respective children are performing.

Two weeks ago, Pokey Oaks Kindergarten...

Mr. Hoffman, a local performance art director, is busy at work looking to cast kids in his version of Peter Pan.

Four kids have already tried out for Peter and Wendy, and though he is polite to them, they are not what he is looking for.

Blossom and Brick come up next, their hearts on the two key roles. They did their best, the director admitted, but they weren't even _close_ to what he was looking for.

The roles of Peter and Wendy needed someone _oozing_ with youth. They required someone with a _passion_ for adventure, as well as lighthearted and jubilant personalities.

Sending the two redheads on their way and thanking them, Hoffman would be absolutely _stunned_ by the next two contenders: Boomer and Bubbles.

The moment they performed their lines, Hoffman was absolutely awed. The way they acted together, the amount of charisma, joyfulness, and stunning optimism they had _mesmerized_ him. It made him feel... young. It's strange, he knows, but they had such a profound effect on him. In that moment, he _knew_ he had his two stars. After they have finished, he claps and gives them radiant praise. Thanking them, he asks them to go back to the classroom, saying he'll let them know what his decision is once casting has been complete.

Next, Buttercup came in coveting the role of Captain Hook. He's surprised. Normally girls have never played the part of Captain Hook. However, he decided not to turn her away and see what she can do. After a few minutes, he suspects the girl's a tomboy, but hey, he's an equal opportunity kind of guy. He grins, amused and somewhat impressed with her performance. She's able to present herself in a very menacing (comic book menacing) way that makes him feel giddy. After she has finished, he thinks to himself, "Well, she certainly has the right attitude for the character. Normally, Captain Hook is played by guys. You know what, she's very into it. I was going to cast her as Tinker Bell, but now that I think about it, she'd be much for appropriate for our pirate! Okay, now I KNOW she's the right Hook!" He thanks her and she heads back to the classroom.

He hadn't put much thought into who would play Rufio. He **knew** who would play the role. Butch has the right look for the part, and it doesn't require a _great_ deal of depth. After all that, in his mind the definitive cast was already found.

Present:

Boomer, his back tied to some rope, is playing the scene where Peter flies up to Wendy's window. Bubbles, seeing her cue, comes up and opens said window. She smiles at Boomer, and he winks at her in recognition.

Offstage, Blossom and Brick are pouting, folding their arms.

_Why couldn't __**I**__ be Wendy?_ Blossom thinks to herself bitterly.

_Why couldn't __**I**__ be Peter?_ Brick thinks to himself angrily.

Also offstage was Butch, smirking and looking a little confused by the fact that Boomer is attached to a rope.

_He has the power to fly, so why is he using a rope to lift himself up?_ Butch only closes his eyes and shakes his head amusedly.

Two weeks ago, Pokey Oaks Kindergarten...

"Children, I have some news..." Hoffman announced. "I've decided on what roles some of you will play. One, Buttercup has been cast as Captain Hook!"

Buttercup beams and pumps her first into the air. "Aw, yeah!"

"Butch, you will play the part of Rufio."

Butch simply shrugs his shoulders, indifferent but thankful all the same. "I'm cool with that."

"Blossom, I have cast you in the role of..." Blossom appears very excited, thinking she knows what role she'll play. "Tinker Bell."

A second later, Blossom looks dumbfounded, her eyes wide. "What!?"

"Brick, you shall play the part of the crocodile."

Brick looks just plain confused. "Um, I think that I could play a better role..."

"Maybe next time, sport," Hoffman dismisses him. "And finally, the main roles of Peter and Wendy are to be performed by... Boomer and Bubbles!"

The two blondes are wide eyed. They look to each other and simply cheer, hugging each other, congratulating each other, and they jump up and down.

Blossom and Brick, however, are less than thrilled with this outcome. They voice their protests to the director.

"Sir, not to, uh, sound ungrateful, but why have we been given, by all rights, lesser roles?" Brick speaks logically.

"Yeah, why are we not good enough for Peter and Wendy!?" Blossom sounds desperate, her eyes watering.

"Well, you see kids," Hoffman addresses the two redheads. "You're good, I'll give you that. But, you see... you're just not **young** enough for the main roles."

A little crestfallen, Brick and Blossom look to him to clarify. Tugging at his collar, Hoffman addresses them once again.

"Bubbles and Boomer have a, how should I say this... a youthful vigor and energy that I feel is required for these characters. Something that, I'm sorry to say, you just don't have, based on your performances. I'm sorry, but my decision is final. Children, make preparations. The play is in two weeks! You're dismissed." Hoffman walks out of the classroom.

Present:

Boomer and Buttercup are engaged in a sword fight scene as Peter and Hook. They both seem to be enjoying this spectacle.

Bubbles watches on, "trapped" in a cage by the nefarious pirate.

"Come on, Peter!" Bubbles cheers. "You can do it!"

Boomer simply looks up and winks at her. Looking back at "Hook," our "Peter" prepares for another bout. "Come on, you dirty, stinking pirate! I'll give you a good old knuckle sandwich once I've taken that sorry excuse for a butter knife out of your mitts!"

Buttercup sneers comically. "'Butter knife!?' This sword, ya scally wag, has skewered more pigs than you can sink your teeth into! No one makes a fool out of Captain Hook! When I'm done with you, I'll drop ya into Davy Jones' locker!"

"Peter" simply rolls his eyes. "Who the heck is Davy Jones? Is he the owner of Red Lobster? What'll I find in his locker, anyway? Pictures of you in a tutu? Now _that_ would be scary!"

At least partially enraged, "Hook" steps up the attack. "You'll pay for that insult, ya scurvy dog!"

"I'm not even going to ask what that means," Boomer replies.

A week ago, at the beach...

Boomer and Bubbles are preparing for their roles, reading their lines carefully and playing off each other to get the best performance.

Boomer notices that Bubbles looks a bit off. "Something wrong, Bubbles?"

Bubbles is about to assure him that she's fine, however, she relents and expresses how she feels. "I feel a bit nervous, I guess."

Boomer is surprised. "You're nervous? Why?"

Bubbles sighs. "I've never played to a big crowd before. I've never told the girls before, but I have... stage fright."

Understanding this, Boomer came next to her and put arm comfortingly around her shoulder. "You'll have me there, you know. As long as we remember that it is all in good fun, then there's no reason to be nervous."

Feeling better, Bubbles places her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Boomer. Ever since you came back into my life, I've seen a better side to you. You're kind, generous, and funny! You almost always know what to say to me." She kisses his cheek. "I'm happy that you're here for me."

Boomer simply smiles contently, touching the spot where she'd kissed him. "Anytime."

Present:

The play has ended. Boomer is attached to the rope, hanging from the ceiling. He waves to the cheering crowd. Bubbles is frolicking on the state, tossing flowers from a basket onto the floor. She is exuberant and jolly tonight.

Buttercup points her "hook" to the crowd, growling "argh!"

Butch simply plays it cool, waving to the crowd.

Blossom and Brick, still a little disgruntled, wave to the crowd courteously.

Finally, the curtains roll. Boomer is brought down, and the kids get ready to go home. Before that, Butch asks Boomer a question.

"Hey, Boomer!" Butch yells.

"What is it, Butch?" the blonde boy asks.

"You know you can fly, right? Why'd you use a rope?"

Thinking thoughtfully, Boomer simply grins. "Normal kids use the rope, Butch. I know I can fly, but... I feel I have an unfair advantage in that regard, so I decided to use rope to let people I that I'm playing fair."

Butch shrugs. "Okay, that's cool."

As the children exit the building, Boomer and Bubbles look up to the moon. They smile and hold hands, knowing that they did good tonight.

The End.

Note: This story was inspired by a piece of art in which the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys played in the stage act of Peter Pan. I have no idea who the artist is, but whoever he/she is, I want that person to know that that picture has been one of my favorites, and I wholeheartedly credit their picture for my inspiration.


End file.
